1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to accessories bags, totes, purses and the like, and more particularly, a purse or bag for carrying accessories or personal articles that converts into a pillow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purses, totes and travel bags are known in the art. Conventionally, such purses and totes are employed to carry various accessories and personal articles such as a tooth brush, comb, etc.
When traveling, such purses are typically carried by a user separate from a piece of luggage so the user can access the articles contained therein during travel, such as during a flight or a train ride. Additionally, travelers often employ pillows during such travel for added comfort. However, a separate pillow adds to the number of items a traveler or user has to carry or coordinate during their travel, making travel cumbersome.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus for carrying accessories or personal articles, for example travel accessories, where such an apparatus can convert into a pillow for use without adding to a number of articles a user has to carry.